


Correspondences

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels, Community: dailyfics, Conversations, Demons, Gen, Het and Slash, Humor, Reapers, chat fic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Few people know that the servants of the Phantomhive estate also have a chat. What are they talking about? Let's see.…There is also a General chat - and it is constantly committed tragedy. What? Yes, different...Rare being knows, that chat created and reapers. Approximate admin Spears, troll Grell and a constant source of questions Ronald - what else is there to see there?Chat "Though far away, but in the family!". Sebastian are less likely to go there. Why?The answers to these and many other questions can be found here.





	Correspondences

_Чат «…»_

_Создатель – Лучший повар_

_Лучший повар пригласил пользователей Люблю птичек и Не трогай мои очки!_

**Лучший повар:** Вы что-то ворчали насчёт того, что негде поболтать втайне от Себастьяна? Вот, получите и распишитесь!

 **Люблю птичек:** Класс! Спасибо, Барт!

 **Не трогай мои очки!:** И о чём будем говорить?

 **Люблю птичек:** Барт, ты кое-кого забыл.

 **Лучший повар:** А, точно! Спасибо, что напомнил.

_Лучший повар пригласил пользователя Чай и хо-хо_

**Лучший повар:** Усё. Грелла приглашать? Он ведь вроде не наш…

 **Не трогай мои очки!:** Ой, да пригласи, пока живёт в поместье.

_Лучший повар пригласил пользователя Неудачник по жизни_

**Люблю птичек:** Ну вот все в сборе! Начинаем разговор! : )

 **Неудачник по жизни:** Э… привет всем…

 **Люблю птичек:** Привет, Грелл!

 **Неудачник по жизни:** Чем занимаешься?

 **Люблю птичек:** Кусты подрезаю) А ты?

 **Неудачник по жизни:** А я посуду мою... Ой!

 **Люблю птичек:** Что ой? Оо

 **Неудачник по жизни:** Я тарелку разбил. Как думаешь, Себас-тян это заметит?

 **Лучший повар:** М-да…

 **Не трогай мои очки!:** Барт, а почему у чата такое странное название?

 **Лучший повар:** Я не мастер в их выдумывании(

 **Не трогай мои очки!:** Хм…

_Не трогай мои очки! изменила название чата на «Слуги»_

**Люблю птичек:** Не обижайся, Мейлин, но как-то… как-то не очень…

 **Лучший повар:** Согласен с Финни. Нужна какая-то изюминка. Вот чем мы отличаемся от других слуг по всему миру?

 **Неудачник по жизни:** Ну…

 **Люблю птичек:** Мы храбрые…

 **Не трогай мои очки!:** Верные…

 **Чай и хо-хо:** Хо-хо-хо!

 **Неудачник по жизни:** Но другие слуги тоже, наверное, храбрые, верные…

 **Все:** Это точно!..

 **Лучший повар:** О, вспомнил!

 **Люблю птичек:** А?

_Лучший повар изменил название чата на «Слуги поместья Фантомхайв»_

**Люблю птичек:** Уже лучше… но всё равно не то.

 **Лучший повар:** Сорри, фантазия кончилась(

 **Не трогай мои очки!:** Что же это за повар, у которого нет фантазии? :/

 **Лучший повар:** А сама-то!

 **Не трогай мои очки!:** Я не повар!

 **Лучший повар:** Но ты женщина.

 **Не трогай мои очки!** : И?

 **Лучший повар:** У тебя башка лучше варит… но крайней мере, должна.

 **Не трогай мои очки!:** Ах ты!..

 **Люблю птичек:** Ребята…

 **Неудачник по жизни:** … не ссорьтесь((

 **Лучший повар:** О, придумал!

_Лучший повар изменил название чата на «Подождите пять минут»_

_Не трогай мои очки! изменила название чата на «Что ты замыслил?!»_

_Лучший повар изменил название чата на «Отстань, женщина, я занят»_

_Не трогай мои очки! изменила название чата на «Ах так?! Ну и иди в ж**у!»_

_Лучший повар изменил название чата на «Сама туда иди!»_

_Люблю птичек изменил название чата на «НУ МОЖЕТ, ХВАТИТ?!»_

**Неудачник по жизни:** О_О

 **Чай и хо-хо:** Не обращай внимания, Грелль, это каждовечерний ритуал( Давай лучше проверим, как ты запомнил систему приготовления чая.

 **Неудачник по жизни:** Окей)

 **Неудачник по жизни:** Значит, так… Для приготовления чая нам понадобятся…

 **Люблю птичек:** А я бы не отказался от чая… *мечтательно зажмурился*

 **Неудачник по жизни:** Я бы тебе сделал, но в другом углу кухни готовит Себас-тян… Как-то не хочется его злить…

 **Люблю птичек:** Ничего страшного, Грелл, я вечером попью)

 **Неудачник по жизни:** :)

 **Лучший повар:** Не ждали? А я припёрся)

_Лучший повар изменил название чата на «Хуже демонов из ада»_

**Не трогай мои очки!:** о_О

 **Люблю птичек:** Метко.

 **Чай и хо-хо:** Хо-хо… хо?

 **Неудачник по жизни:** А что так?

 **Лучший повар:** Ну не знаю, я спросил Себастьяна, как бы он мог охарактеризовать нас. Он ответил так.

 **Не трогай мои очки!:** ХD

 **Люблю птичек:** О да, мы такие)))

 **Лучший повар:** Ну ок, с названием мы определились. Что там дальше? Ах да, обложка чата!

 **Не трогай мои очки!:** Ну… есть кое-что интересненькое. Я сейчас.

 **Люблю птичек:** Интригующе)

 **Неудачник по жизни:** Ага)

 **Лучший повар:** Почему-то всегда, когда она так говорит, у меня начинаются неприятности…

 **Чай и хо-хо:** Крепись… хо-хо-хо!

_Не трогай мои очки! обновила фотографию чата_

**Неудачник по жизни:** Ой, ми-ми-ми! А что это за прелестное создание? 8)

 **Не трогай мои очки!:** Это Барт в костюме а-ля я напился и скосплеил котика.

 **Люблю птичек:** О, я помню! Себастьян был в таком мимишном восторге, что даже не убил его за безнадёжно испорченные шторы.

 **Неудачник по жизни:** Весело у вас)

 **Лучший повар:** УБЕРИ ЭТО, НЕ ПОЗОРЬ МЕНЯ!!!

 **Не трогай мои очки!:** А вот нечего было напиваться! Я ведь тебе говорила, что…

 **Люблю птичек:** О, это надолго…

 **Не трогай мои очки!:** … напиваться, как свинья, под носом у Себастьяна – убийственный номер. А за те шторы влетело почему-то мне, хоть и испортил их ты!

 **Люблю птичек:** Как сказал Себастьян: «Женщина на то и женщина, что должна следить за порядком».

 **Не трогай мои очки!:** Ну, я следила…

 **Лучший повар:** Ой, не напоминай, КАК ты следила, тут есть несовершеннолетние и Танака.

 **Неудачник по жизни:** о.О

 **Чай и хо-хо:** На правах старшего объявляю спор закрытым. Кто не поймёт – отправится на кухню драить полы.

 **Люблю птичек:** Танака, +++!

 **Неудачник по жизни:** Кто хочет чая? Себас-тян разрешил…

 **Лучший повар:** Я хочу. Хоть на время от этой ненормальной отдохну.

 **Не трогай мои очки!:** Кого это ты назвал ненормальной?!

_Лучший повар покинул чат_

**Люблю птичек:** Предчувствую, что этим он не отделается.

 **Неудачник по жизни:** *Слушает вопли в коридоре* Да ты Ванга!

 **Люблю птичек:** Кто?

 **Неудачник по жизни:** Неважно. О, Себас-тян пришёл!

 **Люблю птичек:** Пипец Оо

 **Чай и хо-хо:** Что там происходит?

 **Неудачник по жизни:** Кажется, как я понял из криков, Мейлин бросилась на Барта, но что-то не рассчитала, и тот упал с лестницы, грохнувшись прямо на Себас-тяна. Сейчас орёт Себас-тян.

 **Люблю птичек:** О, это конец света! /никогда не слышал, чтобы Себастьян орал/

 **Чай и хо-хо:** Это точно. Нужно очень постараться, чтобы Себастьян хотя бы повысил голос. А вот чтобы он заорал… это нонсенс…

 **Люблю птичек:** Неужели Барт так сильно его ушиб?

 **Неудачник по жизни:** Не совсем. Себас-тян орёт, потому что Барт… ну… упал на тортик, который он готовил почти целый день для юного графа.

 **Люблю птичек:** Барту крышка.

 **Неудачник по жизни:** Да нет, пронесло. Граф сказал, что хочет поехать в город, и Себас-тян сразу замолчал.

_Лучший повар вернулся в чат_

**Лучший повар:** Это было нечто!

 **Не трогай мои очки!:** Ты как? Не пострадал? Извини, пожалуйста, я не хотела тебя ронять!((((

 **Лучший повар:** Да ничего, бывает. Надеюсь, Себастьян немного приутихнет в городе и не будет пытать по возвращению.

 **Лучший повар:** Ладно, я пошёл чай пить. Хоть немного успокоюсь. А вам советую заняться своими делами – Себастьян злой, как демон из ада, лучше всё сделать надлежащим образом.

_Лучший повар покинул чат_

**Люблю птичек:** Окей, я почти достриг кусты, сейчас буду кормить Плуто.

_Люблю птичек покинул чат_

**Не трогай мои очки!:** Ладн, я пошла пыль вытирать.

 **Неудачник по жизни:** Мейлин, тебе помочь? Упс!..

 **Не трогай мои очки!:** Нет, Грелл, иди лучше Финни помоги.

 **Неудачник по жизни:** Хорошо.

_Неудачник по жизни покинул чат_

_Не трогай мои очки! покинула чат_

**Чай и хо-хо:** Хо-хо-хо.


End file.
